


Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 06

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 睡遍九界·国王·锤X情人无数·魔女·基预警：Lady Loki出没，兄妹设定。一段完全不如人意的“乱伦关系”，得到的都不是想要的。





	Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 06

　06  
　“哪里来的，怎么得来的，重要吗？”  
　洛基翡翠般的绿眸在索尔身上转了一圈，见到他额角隐隐出现的青筋，知道哥哥现在是真的处于发怒的边缘只不过强自压抑而已；樱唇现出玩味的愉快笑容，又继续道：  
　“放心吧，这礼物非偷非盗，我可是用正经交易手段得来的。”  
　“正面回答我的问题，洛基！”雷霆之神压低质问的声音，他不是不信深得九界第一法师弗丽嘉真传的魔女妹妹所布下的结界，但还是条件反射性般不想张扬。  
　“我从情人手里得来的。这么回答你满意了吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”洛基转身退开两步坐到床边的贵妃榻上拿起书本打算阅读。  
　这姿态就是说明，讨论结束。  
　“谁？！”索尔踏上前一步追问，“是怎样的交易？”  
　“噗~~”洛基突然笑了起来，笑得那么开怀，甚至双脚不停拍打贵妃榻柔软的座垫。  
　“哥哥，你该照照镜子，看自己现在的样子像什么。”魔女不止绿眸，就是话语也像毒蛇一般，“你在想什么呢？你的妹妹，尊贵的阿斯加德王女殿下，聪明狡猾的魔女，需要用身体去换取想要的东西吗？你把我当什么了哥哥，荡妇还是妓女？我们之间的关系已经让你如此看轻我了吗？”  
　索尔张了张嘴，却不知该如何辩驳。  
　他想说自己没有，想断然否认洛基的指控，然而诚实如雷霆之神，却不能否认脑海中的确闪过一丝怀疑的痕迹。但他的窘迫更多的乃来自于丑陋的嫉妒，对于光明照耀万物的神明如他，竟然会嫉妒不知何方神圣的情敌。而洛基，他的妹妹，他的情人，这次外出不知是和旧爱激情重燃还是遇到心仪的新欢，无论何者她竟落落大方承认。  
　洛基察言观色，也猜得到索尔真正在乎的是什么。哥哥可能猜不中妹妹的心，但妹妹要猜中哥哥的心意虽然没有难度，但又有什么用？  
　  
　“我用情报换来的希卡利花。至于是什么情报，恕我不能直白告知。”洛基收敛放肆的笑容，支起长腿任由丝缎睡袍下摆滑落到贵妃榻上，大腿内侧像被抽打过的淤痕更加明显扎眼。  
　“别用这种眼神看我，哥哥。你知道我喜欢什么的。既然你不肯满足我，那我自然得另外寻找快乐，不对吗？”  
　不对，当然不对！！  
　但要论嘴上功夫，不要说雷霆之神，就是翻转阿斯加德，恐怕也找不到和洛基旗鼓相当的对手。  
　“其实啊，你我之间互相不能满足已是板上钉钉的事实，何必再否认呢？闪电宫中那么的热闹，我也没置喙过半句呢，对不对？”  
　不对！！都不对！！  
　索尔的拳骨捏得咯咯作响，远处的雷声竟然有越来越近的趋势。  
　火焰宫窗户上同样悬挂着价值不菲的苔秾纱，洛基透过轻柔的布料看一眼天色，又微微侧头，用辨别不出喜怒的声音问道：  
　“你冲我发脾气？”  
　雷霆之神一口气堵在胸口，实在发泄不出来。洛基所说的全都有道理全部是事实，他不能反驳。  
　大约是从上一个月圆周期开始，国王陛下的闪电宫中的确重新有侍女和少数贵女进出侍寝。美艳的宝贝妹妹上一个月圆周期和他上床的次数屈指可数，洛基不愿意索尔也不会勉强，但正常的生理需求总要解决，于是黑发的美丽侍女又重新得到召幸的机会。  
　其实早在再上一个月圆前，便有聪明心机重且懂得国王陛下喜好与心软“弱点”的贵女凭借不多的单独见面的机会，对着索尔梨花带雨哭诉自己的思念之情。待女性从来都温柔有礼的国王陛下当然不能任由诉衷肠的美人儿哭个没完，安慰来安慰去，便安慰到床上去了。又得到眷顾的贵女破涕为笑，这种心照不宣的情人关系便半推半就地又重拾起来。  
　洛基不止一次说过，他们之间关系平等。既然哥哥可以睡遍九界，那么做妹妹的也能广罗情人。索尔虽然不乐意，却没有反对的理由和立场。现在便是这样，既然闪电宫中能有其他人，那么火焰宫主人另有欢宠，又有何不对？  
　  
　“洛基，我们来谈个条件吧。”  
　索尔深呼吸，不打算就希卡利花或什么乱七八糟的东西再纠缠下去。强烈的占有欲虽然压不下去，但也不至于摧毁他的理智。既然妹妹的言外之意是各自找情人快乐，那么应该可以反过来互相只守着对方，就像刚开始偷情时候一样。  
　他不知道时移世易已不大可能回到最初那样吗？他知道。但无论如何，索尔都不会对洛基放手，也舍不得放手。  
　阿斯加德的王女殿下盯着哥哥不发一言，既不表示感兴趣亦不阻止对方。就这么个被晾着的状态，索尔也有不悦但不好发作，只得继续说下去：  
　“如果你愿意，我的闪电宫中可以……”  
　“哦不，请不要再说下去了，陛下。”洛基立时打断了索尔的话。  
　她不用听完就知道哥哥的提议是什么。  
　“如果那些娇滴滴的美人儿不能再踏足您的闪电宫，怕且她们就要诅咒害您作出如此决定的元凶——也就是我了。当然，虽然不知道是我，但是众人齐心一致的诅咒力量仍然不容小觑。陛下……哥哥，就别把我放在火上烤了，行吗？”  
　洛基的话真有说不出的尖刻，要比她贴身收藏的匕首还要锋利许多。  
　“那你想怎么样？”  
　“我想你不要管我，像以前一样随便我怎么寻欢作乐都可以。其实连母亲都放任我了，哥哥你为什么非得管束我不可？”魔女从贵妃榻上站起来，微微仰头看索尔，露出天鹅般优美的颈脖，用轻柔愉悦的语调说出极残忍的话，“或者，把我嫁出去吧，哥哥。以后我的问题就由得我丈夫头疼去，这样不就皆大欢喜吗？”  
　索尔死死盯着洛基碧绿幽深的双眸。这双眼睛像漩涡，能把注视者吸拽到不见底的深渊里去。  
　让洛基出嫁远离金宫远离自己一事，那便是诸神黄昏降临之时也不会出现在雷霆之神考虑之列。在洛基成为九界闻名的魔女、麻烦的代名词之前、在索尔刚接替王位之时，王女殿下的婚姻问题——或说政治联姻问题早就被御前会议或贵族元老院摆过出来，年轻的新国王都顶住压力沉默以对；再往后，当王女殿下“声名在外”，依然有不怕死的求婚者，但已登基当政站稳脚跟的国王陛下自有更好的回绝方法。  
　妹妹不可能不清楚他的态度，而此番提起，怕是要故意惹自己生气了。  
　事实上，洛基成功了。  
　索尔真的很想就这样掐住妹妹洁白的脖子把她按倒在床上狠狠地操她，操到她哭着再也说不出挑衅的话来。  
　但是他没有这样做。因为那就是洛基的目的。这一次，哥哥看穿了妹妹的把戏。  
　索尔咬紧牙关阴沉着脸，迎着洛基挑衅的目光与邪恶的笑容慢慢向后退了两步，随即决绝转身，消失在寝宫大门。  
　目光变得呆滞，笑容凝固脸上，洛基把自己抛在大床上，只觉得好累，好累。  
　  
　************  
　闪电宫的内侍官延斯匆匆跑出去张罗国王陛下要求的爱尔柏塔美酒。  
　妈呀，刚才还真有点可怕。  
　不过延斯到现在仍弄不明白自己到底哪里做错了。他不就是问了一句在花园中背着双手观月的主人今晚要召唤哪位侍女伺候吗？国王陛下那眼神……延斯缩了缩脖子，想起刚才索尔那仿佛能把人轰成粉末的锐利目光，还有点后怕。  
　不过很快，雷霆之神就收敛起生人勿近的气场，只令延斯备酒，除此之外便是板着脸沉默。  
　伺候主人已有好几百年时间的内侍宫莫名觉得自己躲过了一劫。  
　看来国王陛下是要独处的了，他最好就告诉那些望穿秋水的侍女姐姐一句，今晚就不用期盼了，早点休息吧。  
　  
　闪电宫的内殿位于外殿与寝殿之间，除了心腹一般人等不得踏足。今晚这一较为私密的空间里只点起两盏灯，鎏金莲花瓣的灯托上插着银白的用生活在神域海洋深处的独角鲸鱼油制成的蜡烛。  
　爱尔柏塔酒复杂的芳香熏人欲醉。  
　这款酒是皇家首席酿酒师最得意的杰作，每一代首席酿酒师都有自己的风格和配方。爱尔柏塔酒也不是随便酿造的，凡有大事发生才由国王下令酿造。  
　例如：王子或王女出生、成年、初战告捷、成婚，和登基，等等。因此爱尔柏塔酒的年份其实也各有不同。  
　索尔独坐对月喝酒。这甘醇的琥珀液体一杯杯灌下去，酒意已有六成，却未能解愁。  
　现在他打开的这一瓶，是洛基出生时候酿造的，除特别醇厚外还带有姬莲花的香味，可谓酒不醉人人自醉。拿来这瓶也不知是不是延斯搞错了，倒是无意中贴合国王的意思。  
　洛基……我该拿你怎么办呢？  
　索尔自认想要的不多，也不过分，就是兄妹永远在一起而已。小时候，他觉得只要娶了妹妹为妻自然就永不分离；待到读书修习法律条文后知道“最自然”的方式恰恰是最不现实的方法时，小王子惆怅过不少日子。待到奥丁去世，刚成年没多久的年轻王子继承王位，他其实暗暗欣喜过，认为看到了和洛基相厮守的曙光——因为父亲是一定会把妹妹嫁出去的，而现在洛基的出嫁并非必然了；继位为王，整个神域都要听他的命令，那么把妹妹留在身边，永远宠爱守护，像小时候一样，不也就是实现了永不分离吗？  
　不知道洛基是叛逆期还是什么，反正奥丁故去后，原本温纯的妹妹一下子变得难以接近，她的尖刺与妩媚一同飞速成长，惹事的本领也一样。饶是如此，索尔都顶着偏宠的“罪名”袒护妹妹大事化小小事化了。  
　但是洛基偏生看穿哥哥心底最深处的阴暗欲念，让自己主动踏入乱伦的禁忌。索尔不是没想过抗拒，然而和洛基有了肉体关系或者就能弄清楚她的心思这个诱惑比妹妹风流婀娜的胴体更甚啊！  
　可惜事情却更加糟糕。看看现在，他们心灵不通，但又回不去以前的兄妹关系。  
　这就是惩罚吧。  
　索尔再次一口气喝光杯中液体。  
　如果，他有的不是妹妹而是弟弟，事情会不会简单多了？  
　在脑海中想象了一下洛基的男性形象……索尔低低呻吟一声，老爹的胡子啊，即便是弟弟，洛基对他的吸引力——无论是灵方面的还是欲方面的，都丝毫不减。只是想象，索尔小腹下燃起的火焰竟有烧旺的趋势。  
　他爱洛基，不管是弟弟还是妹妹，只要那是洛基。  
　真是无可救药的发现。  
　  
　TBC


End file.
